Me gustas y te quiero ¬¬ pero como te detesto
by LadyMilo13
Summary: 2 capitulo arriba, Shaka le pide siculpas a Mu, Kanon y Camus se pelean por Milo, y un plan ciniestro se descubre pareja principal Shaka x Mu incluye otras parejas como Milo x Camus, Saga x Camus, Kanon x Milo dejen review!
1. Que malo eres conmigo

**Me gustas y te quiero, pero como te detesto**

**Capitulo 1.-**

**Que malo eres conmigo**

Era una linda mañana en el Santuario, como siempre Mu, feliz caminaba por las escaleras………………. Un momento, se ve muy, muy, peor muy, muy feliz hoy XD algo se trama ahora

-Que feliz estoy hoy n-n – Dice Mu mientras caminaba

¿Y eso porque?

-Porque hoy será el día en que Shaka por fin me haga caso, después de meses duros intentando hacer su comida favorita al fin la eh hecho y se la voy a llevar y entonces será cuando el me diga "Oh Mu no debiste, ¡ME GUSTAS!"- Dijo Mu mientras ponía cara de gato y lo rodeaban corazones

Ah por eso, ¬¬ ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres? El es mió XP

- ¬¬ Ni se te ocurra rubia desalineada- Dijo Mu con el puño hacia arriba en forma de amenaza-

¬¬ Bueno ya trágate a Shaka

- n-n que bien nos entendemos- Dijo mientras toma camino nuevamente hacia Virgo-

Bueno, en el trayecto de Aries a Virgo, Mu se encuentra con varios conocidos y en uno de ellos se encontró al mas importante de todos (N/A: ¬¬ Niéguenmelo)

-Hola Milo n-n- Dijo Mu mientras caminaba

-Hola Mu………….. ¿Adonde vas con eso?- Pregunto Milo

-Voy a la casa de Virgo, es que le prepare a Shaka su platillo favorito- Salen estrellitas detrás de el y luces empiezan a salir- Hoy será el día Milo, el día e que Shaka me hará caso pro fin lo presiento- Los ojos le brillan raramente

- n-n' Pues te deseo suerte Mu jejeje- Dice Milo con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza-

-Milo, dime la verdad ¿lograre conquistarlo? Dime la verdad por favor- Dice Mu con los ojos llorosos y agarrándole las manos a Milo

- o.o' Hay Mu n-n' yo creo que si, es decir, no veo porque Shaka caso no te haga si eres lindo y amable n-n – Dice Milo agrandando mas su gota de sudor en la cabeza-

- n0n Lo sabia Shaka me va a amar- Salta muy alto-

-n-n' si jejejeje- Rió Milo nervioso

- n-n Bueno entonces no haré esperar mas al amor adiós Milo- Sale corriendo

Mu muy contento e ilusionado camina hasta llegar a Virgo una vez ahí, Mu empieza a temblar, sudo frió y su ojos izquierdo fue invadido por el tic nervioso común.

-Calma Mu, hoy es tu gran día de seguro triunfaras- Dijo para si mismo

Mu, una vez calmado, se adentro al templo de Virgo con cierto nervio, camino y contemplo el maravilloso templo Budista, las paredes decoradas con estatuas y mas estatuas de Buda, sin duda alguna Shaka era un Budista a los extremos, pero así se enamoro de el y así lo quería.

Notando que Shaka no se encontraba en el templo, Mu se atrevió a entrar al jardín de los sales gemelos, oyó voces y se contento, estaba seguro que Shaka se encontraba ahí adentro y mejor aun estarán en privado; decidido de todo, Mu iva a abrir la puerta cuando de repente sale Saga del jardín con Shaka atrás anteriormente riendo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Shaka ago indignado con la presencia de Mu

- n-n Hola Shaka te traje un regalo- Dice Mu extendiéndole la pequeña canastita que tenia en las manos

-Ja- Shaka sonríe de lado –Trágate tu regalo idiota a mí no me interesa-

-Pero yo te traje tu postre favorito, pastel de chocolate- Dice Mu con ojitos llorosos

-Te diré una cosa cabra- Agarra el regalo de Mu –Para empezar a mí tu regalo no me importa y segundo yo no como porquerías, y el chocolate me hace mal para mi cutis jajajajajaja – Dijo Shaka mientras sacaba el pastel y se lo tiraba a Mu en la cara

Mu baja la mirada avergonzado, con los ojos llorosos y cubierto de pastel

-Y una cosa mas, yo ya te dije que a mí no me agradas y tu sucia presencia solo me hace sentir nauseas así que vete- Dice Shaka

-Este bien entiendo Shaka- Dijo Mu cabizbajo y lloroso

-¿Qué no oíste a Shaka? Largo Mu- Esta vez fue Saga quien hablo

-Si- Mu recoge su canasta y se va del templo cabizbajo

Mientras que Milo había subido a ver que pasaba con Mu, cuando se lo encuentra bajando, Milo corre hacia el

-Mu ¿Qué te paso?- Dice Milo preocupado

-Shaka……………Saga………….Ellos me……snif………… oh Milo es el pero día de mi vida- Dijo Mu soltándose al llanto en los brazos de Milo

-¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos? Dímelo Mu- Exigió Milo enojado

-No tiene Caso Milo- Dijo Mu entristecido

-Si, si tiene caso, mírate, estabas tan feliz hoy y ahora tu…………. Bueno lo que sea me enoja lo que sea que te hayan hecho- Dijo Milo

-Ya no te enojes Milo, no fue nada- Dijo Mu limpiándose las lágrimas de la camisa de Milo

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? Mu no seas así te estas matando cada día por ese Budista de Segunda que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene- Dijo Milo ya enojado de verdad

-No, no, por favor no hables así de el, el no tiene la culpa de no quererme como yo le quiero a el- Dijo Mu apartando la mirada

-Si Mu pero hay maneras, ese hombre técnicamente te maltrata moralmente delante de medio santuario- Dijo Milo quitándole pedazos de pastel en la cabeza de Mu

-Si pero son maltratos de amor yo lo siento :3- Dijo Mu acontentadose y sacándole su sonrisa mas dulce a Milo

- O.O Pero Mu…………..-

- No se hable mas del asunto Milo, ¿vamos a ver a Camus?- Le guiña el ojo a Milo mientras menciona a Camus

- O/O ¿Porque me guiñas el ojo?- Dice Milo completamente sonrojado

- n-n hay no hagas, yo se que se gustan ambos- Dice Mu levantándose

- ¬/¬ No espera Mu no malinterpretes solo somos amigos nada mas- Dice Milo siguiendo a un Mu que ya le llevaba la delantera para el Coliseo

- XD seh y yo me chupo el dedo- Dice Mu divertido –Jajajajajaja es mas voy a decirle a Camus que te gusta vas a ver- Sale corriendo hacia el coliseo

- O/O No Mu ven acá no seas Mu, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Sale tras el

Mientras que en Virgo

-Déjame decir que fuiste muy malo con Mu ¿eh? XD- Dijo Saga tomando un refresco

-A mi no me importa- Dice Shaka barriendo lo que una vez fue un pastel de chocolate en el suelo

- ¿No sientes nada cuándo lo rechazas así?-

- No- Dice Shaka mientras se sienta en una silla

- A mi se me hace que te sientes culpable- Dijo Saga mirándolo de forma sospechosa

-Hay ¿sabes que? Cree lo que quieras, me voy a meditar no quiero molestias- Dice Shaka mientras entra al jardín de los sales gemelos

-Como quieras- Dijo Saga marchándose del templo

Mientras que con Shaka

-_¿A mí? ¿Importarme Mu? ¿Culpable yo? Ja si como no_- Piensa Shaka mientras cierra los ojos antes de concentrarse en su meditación

**CONTINUARA……………………**


	2. Complices

**Me gustas y te quiero, pero como te detesto**

**Capitulo 2.-**

**Cómplices **

-Vamos Milo apurate- Dijo Mu quien llevaba mucha delantera

-Espérame hombre- Le grito Milo

- Pues apurate- Dijo Mu divertido

Después de tanto correr, Milo y Mu al fin llegan al coliseo, en eso Mu ve a Camus y empuja a Milo para meterlo un arbusto y esconderlo

-Dioses si no fuera porque mi corazoncito ya esta conquistado me enamoraría de el Acuariano ¿o me equivoco Milo?- el caballero de Aries voltea a ver a Milo sospechosamente

- O.o ¿y a mí que?- Pregunta Milo negando

- Ya no lo niegues te gusta- Dice Mu

-No, no me gusta- Niega Milo

-Que si- Insiste Mu

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no-

-Que si…………………. ¡Rayos!- Dice Milo golpeando su rodilla

-XD Jajajajaja te engañe si es soy bueno- Se reía Mu-

En eso el caballero de Acuario mientras hacia sus abdominales (N/A: XD Y si fans de Camus, esta sin camisa FANS DE CAMUS+0+ Siiiiiiii) escucho una risa muy conocida, y quitándose de su ejercicio (FANS DE CAMUS: -.- Oh) fue a ver en el arbusto donde había oído las risas.

Mientras que detrás del arbusto Mu se reía a carcajadas mientras que Milo al lado de el lo miraba enojada y ala vez sonrojado, en eso Camus abre el arbusto y ve a ambos chicos en el suelo, Mu y Milo abrieron los ojos como plato al ver a Camus enfrente de ellos

- O.O Hola Camus- Dijo Mu con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-

- n.n Hola Mu- Le respondió Camus sonriéndole dulcemente - ¿De que tanto se reían ustedes dos?

Ante la pregunta de Camus, Mu y Milo se vieron mutuamente antes de responder un simple "De Nada"

-Bueno si me quieren contar no lo hagan- Dijo Camus, mientras volteaba a ver a Milo que estaba muy rojo quien miraba hacia abajo y lo miraba de reojo para ver si Camus ya le había quitado la vista de encima.

Camus sonrió ante lo que veía pos ya hacia meses que sospechaba que le gustaba al Escorpión por su cambio de actitud hacia el y su timidez cuando esta con el, y lo aceptaba tambien le gustaba el escorpión pero el prefería dejar que Milo diera su primer paso, pero al parecer no lo quería dar

-Ya ni me saludas alacrán- le Hablo Camus para ver si así Milo reaccionaba

-¿Qué?... Ah si Hola Camus- Milo escondió si cara con las manos para que no viera su rostro tan rojo que ya parecía que hervía, además de que quería apartar su mirada de el, si verlo con traje completo le fascinaba imagínense sin ella, tal parecía que la nariz de Milo expulsaría sangre

-¿Qué tiene?- le pregunta Camus a Mu al ver que Milo comenzó a ponerse nervioso y decir puras cosas in entendibles

- XD No se- Mintió Mu

En eso, un hombre de cabellera azul y ondulada se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Camus y los otros

-Oh, oh ya se armo Troya- Dijo Mu al ver acercarse Kanon

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Milo saliendo de su nerviosismo para enterarse de porque Camus cambio su sonrisa a una expresión de fastidio y porque Mu se había preocupado

- Por que ahí viene Kanon- Contesto Camus pronunciado el nombre del chico con des agrado

-Ja mira nada mas a quien me vengo a encontrar, se nota que hoy en día el mundo se hace más pequeño porque si que es fácil encontrase con basuras- Dijo Kanon insinuándose a Camus

-Ja mira que me importa poco lo que digas- Dijo Camus mirando a Kanon

-Contigo no hablaba refrigerador con patas, hablaba con Milo- Se acerca al aludido y lo abraza por detrás

- O/O Este…….. Kanon…. ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Milo sonrojándose por el abrazo de Kanon

- ¬¬ Aléjate de el- Dijo Camus ardiendo de rabia

- Milo yo no se que haces con esa basura, yo soy mejor es mas mira lo que te traje- Saca un ramo de rosas rojas

- Hay que bellas- Dice Milo tomando las rosas y sonrojándose

- Milo deja esas rosas pueden traer veneno- Dijo Camus

-Ja si como no, sueñas Acuariano- Dijo Kanon

- Oigan ya cálmense ambos- Dijo Mu poniéndose en medio de ambos

-Odio a ese estupido general marino- Le dijo Camus a Mu

-Y yo te odio a ti estupido acuarianito- Dijo Kanon

-Bien ¿quieres pelear idiota?- Dijo Camus tocando su puño

-Órale aver quien gana- Dijo Kanon mientras se para y deja de abrazar a Milo para luego quitarse la camisa –Vamos idiota da tu mejor golpe-

-Prepárate- Camus da su primer golpe que se estampa en la cara de Kanon haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo

Kanon enfurecido se para y de pega en el estomago a Camus, haciéndole sacar un hilito de sangre de la boca, Camus se limpia la sangre de la boca y estampa otro golpe en la barbilla de Kanon, Kanon da una patada que se estampa en la cara de Camus y así ivan sucesivamente golpeándose

-Ya por favor cálmense ambos- Dijo Mu intentando tranquilizar la situación

En eso Saga llega y ve la pelea

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto Saga con una mirada seria y fulminante dirigida a Kanon

- Saga tu hermano me provoco- Dijo Camus ya con la cara toda golpeada y llena de moretones

-Eso no es cierto hermano fue Camus quien me provoco- Le dijo Kanon a Saga con la cara igual ala de Camus llena de moretones

-No me importan quien provoco a quien ambos están castigados así que ambos vengan los llevare con el patriarca- Dijo Saga llevándose a Kanon y a Camus por las orejas como si de niños se tratasen

- -.- Dioses- Dijo Milo

- Hay Milo ¿Por qué no les haces caso a alguno de os dos ya? ¿Que no ves que se matan por ti cada día?- Le dijo Mu sonriéndole a Milo

-Jajájajá ¿será porque ninguno me gusta como pareja?- Dijo Milo levantándose

-Pos deberías enamorarte ya, nunca te había oído suspirar o decir que te guste alguien- Dijo Mu

-Pues porque yo soy un alma libre- Dijo Milo caminando un poco hacia fuera

En ese momento alo lejos se veía a Shaka caminar, Mu quería esconderse, donde fuera pero se quería esconder. Milo notando el nerviosismo de Mu le señalo que se escondiera detrás de el con la mirada, Mu obedeció a Milo y se pone detrás de el agachándose un poco para ahora si no notarse para nada.

Shaka por fin llega al coliseo y ve a Milo, se acerca a el y le saluda:

-Hola Milo- Le dijo Shaka sonriéndole dulcemente

-Hola Shaka- Le contesto Milo con la mirada seria

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes un mal día?- Le pregunto Shaka

-No es que Kanon y Camus se volvieron a pelear ya sabes por tonterías- Dijo Milo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco

-Oh ya entiendo…………….. ¿Que escondes ahí atrás?-

Shaka aparta suavemente a Milo y Milo son poder reaccionar a tiempo para oponerse se hace a un lado sin querer y Shaka ve a Mu

-Ah ya vi que escondes- Dijo Shaka cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de des agradado

Mu corre hacia donde esta Milo y se pone detrás de el como si Milo fuese un escudo que lo protegiera del dolor que Shaka le causa

- ¿Qué sucede carnerito? ¿Estas asustado por lo que te hice en Virgo?- Le dijo Shaka embozando una sonrisa de lado haciéndolo ver un completo cínico

-Shaka, déjalo te lo suplico- Le dijo Milo a Shaka

- ¿Por qué Milo? ¿Sabes? Este país es libre y puedo hablarle a quien quiero- Le contesto Shaka

-Si pero el no te quiere ver, por favor Shaka déjalo en paz, no quiero tener la necesidad de contestarte feo- Le dijo Milo

-Ja eso a mi no me afecta ahora quitate- Shaka hace a un lado a Milo y agarra la muñeca de Mu, acercándolo mas hacia el – Y tu, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo a Mu

-Si pero yo contigo no suéltame- le dijo Mu intentando safarse del agarre de Shaka

-Que vengas te digo estupido- Dijo Shaka jalándolo tan fuerza que azoto a Mu contra el suelo- Ahora me vas a escuchar- le dijo Shaka

-Suéltalo- Le dijo Milo empujando a Shaka quien cae al suelo.

Mu aprovecho para ponerse al lado de Milo

-Bien- Dijo Shaka mientras se paraba del suelo – Si no quieres estar conmigo mínimo escúchame Mu…………………… yo lamento haberte tratado así en Virgo y quería pedirte mis mas sinceras disculpas, no solo por como te trate hoy si no como te he tratado tantos años, así que……….. ¿Me perdonas?- Le dijo Shaka mirando hacia el suelo y haciendo un circulo con su pie haciéndolo ver como un chiquillo disculpándose.

Milo y Mu se miraron mutuamente ambos sorprendidos por la actitud de Shaka

- ¿En serio me estas pidiendo disculpas?- Dijo Mu con cierto brillo en los ojos

- Si- Dijo Shaka sonrojado y mirando al suelo

- +0+ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAKAAAAAAAAAA!- Sin que el caballero de la Virgen pudiera reaccionar, Mu lo abraza muy contento y con lagrimas en los ojos – Si, si, si te perdono Shaka te perdono- Dijo Mu abrazándose mas al cuerpo de Shaka

- n.n Bien ojala y con esto ya podamos ser amigos al fin- Le dijo Shaka sonriéndole a Mu

- Si Shaka- Dijo Mu con brillo en los ojos

-Bueno me tengo que ir, te veo luego Mu, adiós Milo- Shaka camina y se pierde a distancia

- AHHHHHHHHHHH MILO ¿LO VISTE? DIME QUE SI ¿LO VISTE?- Le dijo Mu saltando alegremente y emocionado-

Milo sonríe al ver a Mu tan contento y le dijo:

-Claro que lo vi Mu- Le dijo con tranquilidad y cariño

-ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADO MILO ME SIENTO FELIZ SIIIIIIIIIII- Dijo Mu mientras abrazaba a Milo

-Me alegro por ti Mu- Le dijo Milo – Ahora vamos a mi templo a celebrar por tu gran triunfo en el amor vamos- le dijo Milo mientras se llevaba a Mu a Escorpión

Mientras que detrás de el coliseo 4 sombras se podían apreciar a lo lejos

- ¿Y? ¿Se la creyó o que? Cuéntanos Shaka- Dijo la sombra más grande todas

- Si se la creyó todita Saga, una vez que me haga su amigo le provocare el dolor mas grande de su vida, para que así me deje de molestar- Dijo Shaka - ¿Y que hay con ustedes dos? ¿Cómo vio Milo la pelea?- Pregunto a Shaka a los otros dos

-Bien, se torno muy calmado en toda la pelea pero sabemos Camus y yo que en verdad se preocupo- Dijo Kanon

- Si y lo que no sabe Milo es que somos socios, el piensa que somos rivales, pero en realidad somos cómplices- Dijo Camus

- Y si estaban los dos con el ahí ¿porque no lo atacaron?- Pregunto Saga

-Porque estaba ahí Mu y el hace mal cuarteto XD- Dijo Kanon

-Bien a este paso yo me desharé de Mu, y ustedes dos podrán tener a Milo- Dijo Shaka riendo y sonado su risa maléfica a lo lejos para después sonarse tres risas de tres hombres mas, todos con un mismo objetivo, causar daño a aquellos que mas tarde podrían ser sus seres mas amados………………….

**CONTINUARA……………………………..**


End file.
